


Fools

by Mary_Jo_Holmes



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Reference to Drug Use, mycroft's a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Jo_Holmes/pseuds/Mary_Jo_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the embarrassing prank the yard pulled, Sherlock walks into a romantic situation inside 221B and takes it the wrong way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [April](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240711) by [PaperPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPrince/pseuds/PaperPrince). 



> Not edited, writen on my phone, all mistakes are mine, yes I will finish I'm a mess, got a little stuck, tried a one shot to clear my mind, read April by PaperPrince thought of an ending to it, they gave permission, so I went for it, hope you enjoy. Be sure to read April first (lol, April first, I swear I'm an adult)

Sherlock tried to keep the tears from falling as he walked back to Baker Street. The blistering wind of the early spring day made the tears that did fall burn like ice into his skin. Of course nobody would send me flowers, who would love a emotionless freak like me? He hoped John and Mrs. Hudson would be out he wanted very much to bypass them and go straight to his room and to his emergency supply in the wooden box under the floorboard under his bed. He's wasn't in luck though, as he unlocked the door to 221 he could hear Mrs. Hudson’s cooing wafting down from B. Great they were both there in his flat. 

He treaded up the stairs slowly and quietly, maybe if he was quite enough he could sneak in the kitchen door and to his room before they noticed, they weren't that observant after all. To his dismay, the door opened and Mrs. Hudson stepped out onto the landing.

“I'm off to my sister’s for the weekend, you boys have fun.” She said with a grin on her face. It fell quickly, as she saw the tear streaks and puffiness to his eyes. “Oh, what's wrong dear?” 

“Nothing, just a silly prank.” 

“Doesn't look like a silly prank, oh well, John will know what to do about that.” She was down the stairs before he could respond. Why was she going to her sisters anyway? No doubt John had heard their exchange and let Sherlock pass into his room now. He righted his lanky frame and pushed the door open to the sitting room as her prepared himself to be pitied by the one person he loved. He wasn't prepared for what greated him. The coffee table had been pulled to set in front of the fire place that was lit and candles placed on all the flat surfaces, the lights turned off. The orange glow of the fire illuminated the layout on the coffee table. Dinner, smelled like his grandmother’s Coq au Vin, like heaven. A deep red wine was chilling next to the table, 2 place setting adorned the the table along with a similar bouquet of roses to the one he received at the yard, and on the floor were 2 cushions to sit on. 

“Mrs. Hudson helped with dinner, I talked to Mycroft he told me this was your favorite and gave me this recipe from your grandmother. I hope it is good.” John started before looking at the detective. When he turned to look at Sherlock, the doctor's face fell. “What's wrong?”

“Anderson decided it would be funny to pull a prank today. Er I wasn't aware you had a date tonight, I would have found somewhere else to go, I know I haven't been that accommodating in the past, but I understand how much romance means to you, so I'll leave you to it, just let me grab a bag to go to a hotel.” Sherlock said eyes not leaving a spot on the ground. 

“Wait you think this is for a woman?”

“Well, of course it is, a romantic setup, and a not gay man.”

“Doesn't mean I'm straight either.”

“Oh. Well either way, I'll be out of your hair soon.” Sherlock added as he turned towards his room.

“For someone so smart, you can be such an extreme idiot.” John replied amused.

“What?” 

“This is for you Sherlock, your favorite meal, favorite wine, I've decided that I'm tired of hiding it from myself and others that I am utterly and completely in love with you.”

Sherlock turn sharply on his heels before striding over and boring into John’s eyes and looming over the shorter man. “Why do people insist that it is funny to play with people's emotions, why, just because I don't seem to have feelings doesn't mean that I don't have them. I've held onto the knowledge that sentiment is weakness, it clouds the mind, puts me in danger. Now I know that to be true. Alone protects me, I don't need anyone, all they do is cause pain.” Sherlock practically spit as he got the last words out. 

“What are you talking about, I'm not playing with your emotions here.” 

“Oh right because I don't have any right? I'm just a machine without feelings. Well guess what, I do have them, I've let you see them, and instead of just ignoring them, letting me live my life you have to go and make fun of them!”

“No, no Sherlock, love that’s not…”

“Not what John! I was informed today by a rather cruel joke that it is a day for pranks. How much did you pitch in for the bouquet? It wasn't cheap, a few dozen red roses! Why must I be tormented. Thank you so much to put so much effort to tell me that I am a loveless, worthless freak. Hope enough people pitched in so you it didn't set you back to much.” Sherlock's face was crimson by the time he finished his spill, he wanted out, he wanted to die, why was the person he loved the most so cruel to him? “I want your shit out of my flat by the morning, I never want to see you again John Watson. I don't want your lies or your pity, I just want you gone!” With the last work he spun and ran towards the door, slamming it shut and he ran down the stairs leaving a shocked doctor behind. 

As Sherlock climbed into the cab, he heard the window open and John talking, he turned him out, not caring what he had to say, he had to find a dealer and fast. 

Sherlock felt the phone in his pocket vibrate, goodness how persistent could he be, he looked at the display and saw Mycroft’s name. “What?”

“Nice to talk to you too, brother mine, but you should return to Baker Street, let John explain.”

“You were in on it too, weren't you, probably funded the whole thing, giving John the recipe. No thanks I've been humiliated enough for one day, now, let me be.”

“Sherlock, John is in hysterics right now, he can't phantom why you acted the way you did, he set the dinner up, to seduce you, not to trick you.”

“Then why the?”

“Why indeed? Seems the Doctor loves you, I know a strange feeling for you, I know you love him too, the incident at the yard was isolated, John took no part in it.” 

“He didn't know.” 

“Do you really think the good doctor would be so callus?”

“No.”

“Then return to Baker Street, stop him from packing.” Mycroft finished before clicking his phone off. 

When the cab returned to Baker Street, Sherlock could barely keep his head up, he had messed up bad, jumping to conclusions about John, he knew his brother was right, John wouldn't do that to him. He climbed the steps filling believing that he had lost John. What he saw made his heart plummet. The coffee table had been upturned. Candles thrown against the wall with enough force that it seemed half the wax was now on the wall, the chicken was no longer on the pot, but in the now extinguished fire place, the wine bottle was in John’s hands as he tried to get the cork out. He was kneeling on the floor, struggling with it, his hands were red from blood, the wine glasses must have broken too, and he was sobbing. “You said by morning you git. Give me moment to grieve!” John exclaimed, abandoning the bottle and standing up. “Why on earth would you think this a joke?” He asked honestly wanting to know the truth. 

“Anderson had sent me a bouquet of roses at the yard today, with a card that read ‘Happy April Fools Freak!’ I just assumed, I mean they looked just like those had.” Sherlock gestures to the roses now strewn around the room.

“What you thought I was part of it?” John asked not really wanting to know the answer. 

“I had a moment's lapse in judgement, so yes, I did, I saw the same flowers, heard ‘not gay’ in your voice even after you said they were for me, nobody's ever shown the least bit of that kind of interest in me that wasn't a joke, so why shouldn't I jump to that? My experience in love is one of humiliation, being told I'm loved then taken back a moment later as a sick joke, my heart can't take it, my heart couldn't take you doing that to me, my heart was breaking, I could feel it, coming apart in my chest. I love you John, I have for a very long time and I wouldn't have survived if this was a joke, and now I've gone and caused you pain and I think that is worse. I'm sorry.” 

During Sherlock's speech John had walked towards him and was now standing right in front of him as he finished. “I would never do that to you, I love you, I would never cause you that kind of pain, and I want to hurt anyone that has.”

“I know John, wasn't using my head, I wasn't thinking clearly. Forgive me please.”

“Of course my love, but I'm afraid I had a moment to, see dinner is destroyed.”

“That's fine, we still have the wine, let me clean up your hands then we can order take away and clean all this up while we wait.” 

“That sounds lovely.” John said as he gently pressed his lips to the brunette’s. Sherlock opened his mouth to allow access for John's tongue. They kissed long and passionate, full of need and desire. They broke apart at the sounds of John’s stomach growling. 

“Let's resume this after dinner, in the bedroom.” Sherlock said with a grin, leading the way toward the bathroom and first aid kit.

“Yes, food then sex?”

“Sex definitely, but I want to stop that bleeding.” 

“Right.” John replied walking into the bathroom before setting himself down on the closed toilet lid to allow Sherlock to work on his hands. “Oh and Sherlock.” John said after his hands had been cleaned and bandaged.

“Hum?”

“Remind me to beat Anderson’s ass next time I see him.”


	2. Not a chapter

So I was reading through my stories and realized I never went back and write the second chapter to this, well now that's it is March, I think I'll try to post on April Fools Day. Revenge and coming out to the yard in it, possibly smut, idk I'm having a roadblock writing smut right now, I think I'm gonna write it as a second part, and not a chapter, so I can name it Day. I'm have over 3 weeks to work on it, hopefully I can get it done.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add a smutty second chapter?


End file.
